The Waterflower Secret
by Flying Pichu
Summary: Misty has gained the mysterious power to change into a pokemon. She has no idea how it happened or what the cause of it is. Can she figure out what her past has to do with this and what the Waterflower really is?
1. A Change

Disclaimer

I have decided to write this story because my last chapters really sucked…-- I hope I can do better this time, because I was really disappointed with that story. Well, I sincerely hope you guys like this. I own no one!!

Chapter 1

Transformation

It seems that I am the most insignificant person in our little group. I don't have very big goals for my future, though I know I should. Ash, on the other hand, has a huge dream to become a Pokemon master. He's seems pretty stuck to it and I admire him for that. Brock, wants to be a Pokemon breeder. And again….he's very persistent when it comes to that. Then there's me…..my sole goal in life is to become a great water Pokemon trainer. Wow, that's a great accomplishment. Both of them have such huge dreams, it makes me feel so small, but I don't hate them for it. I love them to death. I'm thinking deeply on this as we walk through these endless woods. There isn't much to think about these days. So I thought, since we're on a break, why not think about something totally stupid?

"Misty, you okay?" Ash asked, shaking my shoulder. I my head shot up as I broke out of my trance. I looked over at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, smiling weakly. "Why?"

"Well, you're kind of just standing there." He laughed mockingly. I looked down and saw that I wasn't moving anymore.

"Oh……" was all I could say. "Sorry…" He took his hand off my shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, we're gonna put up camp here anyway." Brock said over his shoulder, taking off his bag. I nodded and took my red bag from off my back.

As Brock started setting up the bonfire, I went through my bag. I needed something to take my mind off my disturbing thoughts. Digging through the bag, I realized how small the amount of clothes I have really was. I was going to have to get to a city and quick. My hand came cross a weird feeling material. I pulled it out curiously. When I saw what it was a smile spread across my face. It was my bathing suit. I came up with an idea on the spot. I'll go swimming. I saw a gorgeous lake on the way here. That is the one thing that would ease my thoughts. I closed my eyes, very happy with the idea.

"What you got there?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped a little and turned to see Ash. I sighed, relieved.

"Gosh, you scared me." I said pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He frowned, annoyed. "You're going swimming?"

"Yeah, I think it will make me feel better." I smiled slightly.

"Well, okay then." He grinned walking over to the fire. "Have fun!" I looked back at the two, before heading out into the forest.

The forest seemed a whole lot safer on the way here, than it was right now. It was thick with trees and grass covered any source of rock that would cause me permanent foot damage. I guess that was a plus. On top of that, it was starting to get really dark. I was starting to think this was a horrible idea. But, it looked like I was just going to have to bear the wilderness. After a few minutes of hiking, I could finally see the lake through the tree. I quickened my pace, anxious to wash away my stress. When I finally set foot on the shore, I dropped my bag in awe. The lake was absolutely beautiful. The water was a deep blue and it sparkled under the moonlight. It was so clear that you could see the very bottom. I kneeled down and took my bathing suit out of my bag. I skipped back over to the trees to change. I slipped on the suit swiftly and pranced back over to the shore. Just as I was about to walk into the water, a cliff placed over the lake caught my eye. I could feel the adrenaline pulse through my veins.

"I bet a nice dive would make this feel a whole lot better." I said to myself, already walking to the cliff.

I made my way up the cliff, slowly taking my time. I wanted to savor every moment. I stopped at the edge and stared down into the sparkling water. My eyes shimmered with excitement. A sigh emitted from my mouth as I stared down. My hands went up automatically as I got ready. I closed my eyes slowly, already feeling the water caressing my skin. My knees bent. Then, I jumped.

The wind whipped past my face as I fell. Darkness was all I could see. I didn't panic at this, for it took me but a few seconds to realize my eyes were closed. I tried to open them, but they didn't budge. I wanted to see. I didn't want to see darkness before I let the water take me in. I strained to open my eyelids, so I may witness my beautiful experience. Just as my eyes shot open, blue covered my sight and the water pulled me under.

I was in shock for a moment, just letting the water take me away. I shook it off quickly and sped off through the water. Happiness flooded through me as I flew gracefully through the currents. Dipping and diving as I maneuvered through. I felt like I was dancing. There was just something about swimming and water that makes me feel so…..amazing. That's the only way I could explain it. . After I'd had my fill, I floated to the top and laid face up in the lake. I let out a refreshed sigh and smiled joyfully. It was like I'd left all my stress and thoughts in the water. I suddenly felt a pang of drowsiness as I floated along. I wasn't ready to sleep…I wanted to swim more. But, I felt my eyes droop as I became sleepier and sleepier every second. Finally giving up, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.

My eyes fluttered open drowsily as I awoke. I sat up to see that I was now on the ground. I gasped alarmed and looked down, seeing that I was back in my regular clothes. I looked around panicky, looking for some clue to where I was. The area was the opposite from where I once was. There were no trees in sight, deserted of any living thing. A grey mist surrounded the premises, giving it an eerie feel. I forced myself up and walked cautiously through the fog. Something sparkly caught my eye and headed quickly toward it. I abruptly stopped. My mouth dropped opened, amazed. There sitting in this deserted wasteland, was the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. It sparkled more radiantly than the previous lake I swam in. Sitting in the middle of the lake, was a huge flower. It was colored a dark royal blue; the petals were streaked with a bright green. An unexplained sensation of joy swept through me. I couldn't take my eyes off the gorgeous flower. I felt my feet move forward. A hint of fear entered my mind as I walked toward the water, but it quickly disappeared as I walked over the surface. This, for some reason did not surprise me and I continued toward the flower. When I reached it, I looked down into it. A small pool of the clearest water was placed right in the center of the flower. Before I could examine it anymore, I dipped my cupped hands into the water and took a sip. The cold liquid ran down my throat. I shivered a little.

I felt a slight tingle in my stomach, but I ignored it. Then the tingle turned into a throbbing. I held my stomach curiously. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my stomach. The air was knocked out of me and I fell back to the ground, holding my stomach. Along with my stomach, my arms began throbbing and numbing. I gasped horrifically as I saw my arms and legs merge into my body. My eyes shut tight as the pain rush down my spine. They shot open just in time to see my skin turn a smooth beige. One more stab of pain hit me in the back, knocking me back against the water. I struggled to sit up, and looked down at the water. A scream emitted from the deepest part of my throat and my sight was engulfed in darkness.

My eyes were shut tight when I finally awoke. I struggled open them, feeling extremely weak. I felt the feeling of water flowing past my skin and I sighed in relief. It was all a dream. My eyes opened completely and I floated to the surface of the water. I shook the water from my hair, smiling happily. I looked into the water. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. I looked down at my body and noticed that my arms and legs were completely. I looked behind me and saw a long tail. My eyes looked around frantically. I was a Milotic. Before I could do anything else, I noticed a sphere like object come flying toward me. I gasped and dived back into the water. While I was underwater I realized what that object was. It was a pokeball. I watched as the pokeball sunk to the bottom of the lake. I broke the surface, immediately looking for where it came from. My eyes stopped on a shadowy figure standing on the edge of the lake. My heart dropped when I recognized the person.

"Shoot, I missed." Ash mumbled irritably, pulling out another pokeball.

He was still in his pajamas and his hair was disheveled. He looked at me sleepily and got ready to throw another pokeball. I tried to tell him to stop, but the only thing that came from my throat was a soft whisper. Ash held his hand up to throw the ball, a grin spreading throughout his face. I gasped and shut my eyes tight, a small sob came from my mouth.

Authoress's Notes 

…….I don't like this chapter that much to tell you the truth. My first version of this story had to much dialogue and this one doesn't have enough….it will be different next chapter, I promise. Thanks for reading though.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer:

Haaaaa…..I had some serious writer's block with this chapter…it was simply horrible. Anyway, I'm not going to say much…I don't own anyone in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I waded silently in the center of the lake, my eyes still shut tight with fear. I waited horrifically for the moment when Ash would throw the pokeball and capture me, but to my surprise, it never came. I forced one of my eyes open curiously and looked out at Ash. Ash had dropped his hand to his side and was looking back into the thick forest behind him. Taking this chance to get away, I took a deep breath and dove under the water, quietly making my way over to a patch of trees at the edge of the lake..

After awhile of swimming I realized that I was still holding my breath and released the air with a sigh, causing tiny bubbles to emit from my mouth. I watched as the bubbles floated slowly to the surface and frowned, realization hitting me like a slap to the face. I was a Pokemon. I closed my eyes as I continued traveling through the water and grimaced sadly. How did this happen? Why did I turn into a Milotic? Why me? My head collided violently with something, forcing me out of my thoughts for a moment and I grunted in pain. My eyes shot open in surprise and noticed that I had reached the edge of the lake. I cautiously stuck my head above the water and peered across the lake. Ash was still standing there, his eyes skimming the lake irritably. Behind him, Brock stood with his arms crossed over his chest. I quickly realized what happened and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Brock…." I murmured with a weak smile.

I slithered onto land and bolted towards the trees, taking one last glance back at Ash and Brock. I hid behind a particularly large tree and leaned back against it, my breathing coming in short breaths. I slid down the trunk of the tree and stared blankly at the ground. Will always be like this? Will I never see my friends again? ...Will I ever see my sisters again? My tail flicked irritably in front of me and groaned loudly. I sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time that day and lied down on the ground. I was suddenly aware of how exhausted I was and I turned over on my stomach. I closed my eyes and yawned softly. My body automatically coiled up and surprised me a little, but I was too tired to really consider it. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, a frown plastered onto my face.

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard as I stared wide eyed at a tree in front of me. I put a shaky hand to my forehead and felt the moisture on my head. My eyes widened a little more when I felt hair draped over my forehead. I grabbed my head and ran my fingers through my red hair and sighed loudly.

"It was all a dream….." I said breathlessly, placing a hand on my cheek. "Of course it was…" I laughed nervously.

I continued to laugh a little more, but stopped abruptly. I found myself shivering uncontrollably and my teeth were chattering loudly. I hesitantnly looked down and gasped loudly. I was completely naked. I looked about frantically and turned my gaze to the other side of the tree. My bright red bag could be seen on the other side of the lake, along with my clothes which were spread across the land.

"So….it was real…" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the ground

I stood up slowly and started to walk when I heard the sound of rustling nearby. I yelped and hopped into a bush nearby. I stuck my head out a little to see who it was, ignoring the various thorns sticking into my naked body. Ash suddenly emerged from the forest with an anxious look on his face,

"Misty?" he called out, a hint of concern in his voice. I sunk back into the bush a little more, wincing as a rather sharp thorn cut along my back.

Ash mumbled something under his breath, before turning to walk back into the forest. I waited until he was completely out of sight, before making a dash towards my bag. I tried my best to conceal myself as I ran, swerving back and forth through the trees. I sped up a little and balled my hands up into fists.

My foot suddenly caught on something hard and I fell face first into the ground. I whimpered softly and wiped the smudges of dirt off of my body. I looked back to see what I had tripped on and stifled a gasp. An Oddish was laying lifelessly in the center of the forest, scratches and bruises engulfed its whole body. I crawled over to the Oddish and scooped it up into my arms. I stared painfully down at it and stood up. I dashed off once again, not wanting to dwell on the thought of the Oddish any longer. When I finally reached my bag I knelt down on the ground and gently placed the Oddish on the ground and hastily began pulling on my clothes. I clipped on my suspenders and bent down to pick up my bag when I heard a soft whisper. I turned around swiftly, but saw no one. I blinked curiously as I picked up my bag and her the whisper once more. I turned back around, but again there was no one.

I frowned annoyingly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay…" I raised an eyebrow. Once again there was a soft murmur, but this time it was below me. I shot an angry look at the ground.

The Oddish had managed to crawl over to me and was standing in front of me, a pleading look on its face. It stumbled at my feet and stared up at me.

"Help me…..please…" the Oddish said weakly, before collapsing onto my feet.

I gasped and picked up the Oddish. "You can…talk?" I said quietly, my hands shaking.

The Oddish didn't respond and shuddered slightly, its eyes shut tight in pain. I stared down at the Oddish a look of uncertainty spread across my face. I shook my head quickly and decided almost immediately what I was going to do. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and started to walk back to camp, deciding to discuss my sanity later.

Authouress's Notes

I have to tell you…I liked this chapter better than the last one…but I still think it could be better. It was a little too short for my taste too… Oh well, tell me what you think if you want…I did work hard on it though lol, does that count?


End file.
